Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component-embedded resin substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
An example of a component-embedded substrate formed by alternately laminating insulating layers made of a thermoplastic resin and conductive patterns is described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-305674 (PTD 1). According to this document, an electronic component such as a chip resistor is embedded within the substrate, and is connected to another electronic component via wiring. In the component-embedded substrate, a member called a via conductor is formed to penetrate an insulating layer in a thickness direction in order to electrically connect conductive patterns provided at different heights. The electronic component is completely covered within the component-embedded substrate, and is surrounded by some of a plurality of insulating layers. In the layers at a height where the electronic component is arranged, the insulating layers made of a thermoplastic resin completely surround an outer periphery of the electronic component to be directly and closely in contact with the outer periphery of the electronic component.
FIG. 29 shows an example of a component-embedded resin substrate in accordance with a conventional technique. In this example, within a component-embedded resin substrate 901, resin layers 2 as insulating layers completely surround an outer periphery of a component 3 as an electronic component to be directly and closely in contact with the outer periphery of component 3. Component-embedded resin substrate 901 includes a plurality of via conductors 6 and a plurality of conductive patterns 7 therein. As shown in FIG. 30, component 3 is a rectangular parallelepiped, and has electrodes 3a, 3b at both end portions. As shown in FIG. 29, via conductors 6n are connected to electrodes 3a, 3b of component 3.
PTD 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-305674